


Thrown and Overblown with Bliss

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Time, M/M, Sammy Sex Sounds, Scared!Cas, Supernatural - Freeform, confused!dean, explicit - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is acting weird.  At first, Dean's not sure why but when he figures it out, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown and Overblown with Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose This is the fifth story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938

No-one on earth could feel like this.  
I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.  
There must be an angel  
Playing with my heart.  
I walk into an empty room  
And suddenly my heart goes boom  
It's an orchestra of angels  
And they're playing with my heart.  
_\--There Must be an Angel (Playing with my Heart) by The Eurythmics_

Cas has been acting strange for weeks, and Dean can't figure what's going on. 

When Dean first met him, Cas had no concept of normal human interaction. He'd been watching humanity since the dawn of time, but somehow interacting with them was beyond his capacity, and Dean had always just thought Cas was weird. He was awkward, he invaded Dean's personal space, and he stared at him too long. On top of that, Dean would often turn around and Cas would just be RIGHT THERE. Cas would stare at his mouth, look all over Dean's face, and if Dean hadn't known better he'd have thought Cas was _flirting_ with him. 

After a while, Cas had pretty much figured out social norms, and had stopped being so peculiar, and Dean had begun to feel much more comfortable around him. But lately Cas had started invading Dean's personal space again, popping up at unusual times, and startling him. Dean would turn around and Cas will just be there, watching, making Dean wonder how long he'd been there.

It's making Dean uncomfortable. Cas is always standing so close, his face just inches away. _Why does he do that?_ Dean wonders. He tries to push it out of his mind, but he thinks about it a lot. 

Dean's on his own in the bunker tonight. Sam is down the hall with Molly; they're together a lot now. Dean plans to watch a movie and drink a few beers, maybe jam out to some music -- anything to drown out the sounds of Sam and Molly

He kneels behind the bar, rummaging through the liquor cabinet, and when he stands back up, Cas is there, directly across the bar.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean says, fumbling and dropping the bottle opener in his hand. He picks it up. 

"What's up with you, man? Are you trying to scare me? Are you picking up some of Gabriel's practical jokes? Because I'm telling you, I'm not laughing." 

Cas parts his lips, quiet for a second. "No, I'm not trying to frighten you," he says. 

Dean finds himself looking at Cas' mouth as he speaks. Cas has really nice lips. _Quit looking at his lips_ , he tells himself. 

"So what're you up to tonight? Got any big plans? Any news about Metatron's whereabouts?" Dean asks, walking around the side of the bar.

"No, no news unfortunately, and I have no plans for the evening," Cas says, following Dean to the couch. 

"Have a seat, man." Dean says, pointing his beer bottle at the chair beside the couch. Instead, Cas sits down beside him, close. 

_What the fuck?_ Dean thinks. Cas is practically sitting in his lap like some chick who is hoping to stick her tongue down his throat. 

"Uh, yeah, or there," Dean says, smirking. "Well, I thought I might watch a movie and get drunk, you know, drown out the sounds of my brother getting laid down the hall. Whaddya say, you wanna join me?" 

"That sounds lovely, Dean," Cas says, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat.

Dean snickers. "Yeah, lovely probably isn't the right word." He flips on some music, finishing his beer and opening another. "So what's new in the 'ol band of merry angels? Anything exciting?" Dean is looking for conversation because sitting without talking is awkward.

Cas furrows his brow. "Uh, no. Not really. I don't think there's a band though; I haven't heard anyone playing music," his voice low, gravely. 

Dean smirks and nods, drinking his beer.

"Well, there is one thing," Cas says. 

Dean looks over, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asks, sounding mildly interested.

"There are several angels who've chosen human mates lately. There's a lot of discussion about that in Heaven." Cas says.

"Oh, really? You mean like Kate and Gabriel?" Dean asks, looking over. He slams the rest of his beer, setting the empty bottle down. He can hear Sam moaning down the hall. _Dammit._ He opens another beer. 

"Yes, they're one such pairing, but there are others. Once Gabriel chose Katelyn it removed some of the taboo, and now other angels are following suit." Cas takes his hands out of his pockets and puts them on his knees. 

"Huh," Dean says. "Was hooking up with people a no-no before Gabriel and Kate?" 

"Well, sex with humans was frowned upon at one time, but opinions seem to be changing quickly about that. More and more angels are trying it now." 

Dean gulps and coughs on his beer.

Cas continues, "The consensus seems to be that it's extremely pleasurable for both parties." 

"Oh ok. I get it." Dean coughs again, holding up his hand. He laughs, "Well, leave it to Gabriel to break the rules and start a new trend." 

Cas nods, "Yes that seems to be his M.O." 

Dean smiles, "M.O.?" 

"Yes, I learned that term from you, Dean," Cas says, one side his mouth turning up into a smile as he answers. 

_Stop looking at his mouth, Dean._

Dean looks away.

Dean stands up, swaying a little as he does. "Damn, I guess I should have eaten something. Alcohol's going right to my head," he says, gathering up the empty beer bottles from the coffee table. He walks to the trash, dumping them in, and grabs a fresh armful from the bar.

"Come on, let's go watch Star Wars. Maybe we can drown out the sounds of Sammy in heat." He takes off down another hall. 

Cas follows Dean to his room, closing the door behind him. "Would you like food, Dean?" He asks, sounding concerned. 

Dean laughs. "No man, that'll just slow down the process." 

He sits the beer down on the table and flops down on the bed, Cas sits in the wooden chair on the opposite wall. Dean flips on the TV and kicks his boots off. "Don't you wanna take your coat off or something? Get comfortable?" 

Cas stands, looking anything but comfortable. He slips the coat off and folds it over the back of the wooden chair, sitting down again. Dean watches the movie; he feels like Cas is staring at him. He downs two more beers, feeling a buzz come on. He glances at Cas, who is awkwardly turned in the chair staring at the television.

"Cas, man, you wanna sit on the bed?" Dean is really feeling the alcohol. 

Cas looks at him. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, come on. I'll shove over." Dean sits up straighter, back against the headboard, pulling his feet up so Cas can sit at the end of the bed. He opens a beer and hands it to Cas. "Here," he says.

"No thank you, Dean." Cas shakes his head.

"Come on man, it's not like you're gonna get drunk. I'm tired of drinking alone." 

Cas takes the bottle, sipping it. 

They both hear a loud moan, but with the TV up Dean can't tell who it was. 

"What the hell, man, how can we still hear them?!" He looks irritated. "Ah well, least Sammy's got somebody. I'm happy for them," he says holding his bottle up. His words are a little slurred. 

"Come on, Cas, toast me!" Dean wraps his hand around Cas' fingers, pulling his hand and beer bottle up to clink with his. "To Sam and Molly!" he says, swigging his beer. 

"Dean, I think you've had enough." Cas says, looking worried. 

"I know man, I just..." Dean looks away, sadness in his eyes. He's lonely, but he doesn't even want to admit that to himself, much less Cas. "I think need to get laid." 

Cas knows that wasn't what Dean was thinking. 

"The last time I came close I just sat in the room, that first night with Molly and Sam, ya know? Told them what I wanted to see. I think she might have let me, but," he studies the beer bottle in his hand, "I couldn't do it. I could see how much Sammy liked her." He clears his throat, coming back to himself. 

"Anyway, I guess the alcohol is turning me into a blabber mouth, you probably didn't want to know any of that." He looks at Cas. "So, this angels and humans thing. You ever try that, man? What's it like?" He smiles at Cas halfheartedly. 

"No. Well yes, a little." 

Dean laughs, smiling for real now, slapping Cas' shoulder. "Atta boy man, tell me about it!" 

"It was just the one time, with Katelyn," Cas says. 

Dean's eyes go wide, and he sits up. "Do WHAT?" he yelps.

"Oh no, Gabriel was there too. And I didn't, we didn't... I mean there was kissing, and a vibrator, but I nev-" 

Dean holds a hand up, cuts him off. "Whoa whoa, that's enough, Cas. I don't want to know any more," he says. He looks genuinely surprised, and then smiles a little, shaking his head. 

"You always manage to surprise me, Cas," he says, trying to set his half empty bottle down. "I think you're right man, I've had enough." 

Just then the bottle starts to slip from his hand. Cas leans in, wraps his hand over Dean's, steadying it. He's so close, and his hand lingers, helping him set the bottle down. He looks at Dean, and he is staring back, breath shallow. 

_Cas looks like he's about to kiss me_ , Dean thinks. But Cas _can't_ be about to kiss him, for many reasons Dean can't think of because he can smell the beer on Cas' breath, and he can see those faint smile lines at the corners of his eyes, and he can see Cas' pupils blow wide to leave only a thin blue ring around their edge. Because he's _that_ close. 

"Whatcha doin', Cas?" Dean manages. His eyes fall to Cas' mouth, he watches Cas' lips part. Dean licks his own in response. He realizes he _wants_ Cas to kiss him, even though he knows Cas won't actually do it. 

But then Cas closes the distance, squeezes his eyes shut and presses his mouth to Dean's for a short second. Dean is stunned, he watches it happen with wide eyes. Cas suddenly seems to realize what he's done and he moves back quickly. He jerks his hand off of Dean's abruptly which knocks the beer bottle over, spilling it onto the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Dean," Cas stands, walking toward the door. 

"Cas, listen, wait," Dean says, trying to stand. Cas is gone with a soft rustling sound. He doesn't even use the door. One second Dean is staring at his back, the next he's disappeared.

"Shit!" Dean says, flopping down onto the mattress.

*********************

Dean wakes up the next morning, TV blaring, beer bottles on the floor. His stomach is sour, his mouth tastes bitter. "Jesus," he says. He feels like shit. He peels himself off of the bed, making a bee-line for the bathroom to take a piss. 

When he's done he decides to shower, and tries to steam away the pounding in his head. It doesn't help. He dresses slowly. He walks to the kitchen to make coffee, and Sam is there, throwing stuff into a bag. 

"Hey, man, you're up early!" Sam says all bubbly and smiles. He turns and looks at Dean. "Dude, you look like shit." 

"Yeah, I feel like it. Coffee?" 

"No thanks, Molly and I are heading out in a few." Sam rummages through cabinets and grabs a couple boxes of granola bars.

"Oh yeah? Where ya headed?" Dean scoops coffee grounds into the filter.

"Road trip. She got a call from an old friend and we're gonna go visit. Be gone a few days probably. You got the place to yourself, man!" Sam sounds excited.

"Yeah. Great."

Sam stops, looks at him. "You ok?" 

Dean leans against the counter, facing Sam. "I'm ok, Sammy, just hung over. You guys have fun." 

Sam smiles and bounces out the door, "See ya!" he calls over his shoulder.

Dean stands there, waiting for the coffee to brew, thinking. Some of last night is a blur, kind of fuzzy, but he remembers. He remembers talking to Cas, and Cas being very close. He remembers Cas kissing him. He remembers that clearly. He shakes his head, pouring coffee. 

_What is going on with Cas?_

Is it possible that Cas was actually _coming on_ to him? Surely not. 

He wanders to the library, and sits down in front of the laptop with his coffee. He tries to read some headlines hoping to catch a case, but he can't concentrate. He can't stop wondering what the hell would possess Cas to kiss him. 

He looks around, the place is a mess. Sam hasn't been so anal about cleaning since he's been occupied with Molly. Dean decides to pick the place up. 

He starts with the books and newspapers, throwing away any papers over a couple days old. Picking up dishes, he wanders into the bar, and finds it a disaster. Man, he drank _way_ more than he thought last night. 

He remembers, though. He remembers the way Cas was looking at him all night. He's seen that look too many times over the years, lonely women in bars, beautiful but desperate. They need something, maybe something they've never had, something they're missing at home, something they've lost. Whatever it is, they look at Dean with eyes full of longing, like he has the answer. He doesn't, but he takes what they're offering. Now that Dean puts the two things together, once he recognizes the look in Cas' eyes, he can't shake the feeling. This time though, is different, this is Cas. He knows Cas. _Cas wants him?_ No way, he can't believe it. 

He picks bottles up from the floor where he tried to hit the trash can, and bottle caps are everywhere. He wipes the spilled beer from the bar and coffee table. Then remembers the mess in his room. Where Cas kissed him. _Why the hell else would Cas kiss him unless he was coming on to him?_ He sighs.

He opens the bedroom door and surveys the damage. He strips the beer-stained sheets from the bed and puts on fresh ones. He cleans beer up off the floor, gathering trash and bottles and throwing them away. 

And then he notices the coat folded over the back of the chair - Cas' trench coat. He picks it up, laying it over his arm, and grabs the trash and sheets to go in the wash. 

He keeps the coat with him as he goes room to room that day. Cas will be back for it, and Dean doesn't want him sneaking out before they talk. Dean just can't fathom that Cas could have any type of feelings or attraction to him, but the idea won't stop niggling at the back of his brain. He's going to find out one way or the other if that kiss was just some experiment or if Cas was temporarily insane or if Cas really wanted to kiss him. Every time he thinks about _that_ his dick stirs. 

His hangover lessens as the day goes on. He eats something and his stomach settles. He's in the kitchen washing the dishes when he feels Cas behind him. He doesn't have to turn around.

"Hey, Cas," he says to the dish water.

"I just came for my coat, Dean." Cas says. His voice is across the room, standing in the doorway. He's not invading Dean's space. 

"Mmm hmm. I figured you would." Dean rinses a plate, puts it in the drainer.

"Have you seen it? I thought I left it in your room." Cas isn't coming closer.

"I've got it," Dean says, rinsing his glass.

Cas is quiet for a minute. "Can I have it back?" he finally asks. 

Dean dries his hands, he folds the towel, taking his time. He turns and leans back against the sink, crossing his arms. He meets Cas' eyes.

"Well that depends." He pauses, Cas waits. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on with you?" 

Cas looks at the floor, he can't meet Dean's eyes. 

"Look at me," Dean says. Cas can't, he keeps his eyes down. Dean strides across the room, getting in his face. 

"How 'bout this, you gonna look at me now, Cas? Huh?" 

Cas finally looks up, meeting his eyes. 

"Yeah, there you go. You been all over me for weeks and I couldn't figure out why, what the hell was different with you. And then you kiss me, Cas. You _kissed_ me. When I was _drunk_." Cas looks at his mouth and Dean steps back.

_Dammit, I wish my dick would quit_ , he thinks.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas wants to explain but he doesn't know how, what to say. "I… I just have all these feelings and urges and I just, I look at you and..." He looks at the floor again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," he says finally, voice soft.

"Why not?" Dean demands. Cas lifts his head a little.

"What?" He looks at Dean, blue eyes searching his face. 

"Well, if you've had all these feeling why didn't you tell me?" Dean isn't going to run away from this. His instinct is to push away, not face what's being said here. _No attachments, no feelings_ , those are words to live by for Dean Winchester, after all. But this is Cas. _Cas_. He can't run away from this, and he's realizing he doesn't even want to. Normally he'd run, but not today, not now. 

"I, I never thought you'd feel the same way," Cas says.

"How am I supposed to figure out how I feel if you don't tell me about this?" He steps up into Cas' face again, "How long have you felt like this?" he demands. 

Cas looks at his mouth, his eyes, across his cheekbones, studying Dean's beautiful face. Dean gets the feeling that Cas wants to touch him, but he doesn't. 

"Since Hell," Cas finally answers. "Since I touched your soul in Hell. When I pulled you out. Your soul is so beautiful Dean, I..." 

Dean steps back quickly. " _What?_ " His face looks shocked, a little angry. "You've always felt like this? What the hell, why didn't you say something?!" 

Cas looks down again. " _Look at me!_ " Dean's voice is harsh, and when Cas looks up there are tears shimmering in his eyes. 

"I didn't tell you because I, it wasn't allowed." Cas looks away again.

"Oh bullshit, Cas, that's bullshit and you know it. You've never cared about following rules before. _Look. At. Me._ " Dean isn't going to back down. 

Cas meets his eyes, " I didn't tell you because I was afraid I'd lose you. I'd rather be your friend than be nothing to you." Cas shakes his head, blue eyes swimming with tears. Dean thinks they look like water, beautiful blue water. Or the sky, a big open blue sky. The kind of sky that you look up at and feel tiny, like it's infinite and you're drowning in it. 

He steps back up into Cas' face, his mouth less than an inch from Cas'. Dean _wants_ to kiss him, he's sure now. He slaps his hand on the back of Cas' neck and pulls his head in, smashing their mouths together. Lips part and teeth bump, Cas' hands grips the sides of his t-shirt tightly. Dean kisses him hard, needy. He never knew he wanted this, maybe he hasn't _always_ , but he does now. His runs his hands up from Cas' jaw into his hair and Cas moans into his mouth.

_Holy shit, that's hot._ Dean's dick twitches.

He pulls back, looking into Cas' eyes, searching. "Damn you, Cas." He shoves his mouth onto Cas' again and he gets that same moan. Dean is surprised at how much this is turning him on, he _wants_ Cas. That's never happened with a guy before. He breaks the kiss and Cas leans forward trying to follow his mouth. 

"That's fucking hot, the way you moan," Dean says. 

Cas looks up from his mouth, meeting his eyes. "Your eyes are so green..." Cas' face softens, studying Dean's eyes. 

Dean tries to slow down a little, gently places his hands on the side of Cas' neck. He kisses him gently, feels his mouth, his tongue, explores. Cas puts his hand on the back of Dean's head, pushing it up to feel the short hair. Cas presses against Dean, chest to chest, running his hands down Dean's back. Dean grips the sides of Cas' shirt, steadying himself. He pulls back, looking at that mouth, those lips, swollen from kisses. 

"We can't do this here, Cas." Dean punctuates each sentence with a kiss. 

"Not in the kitchen." _Kiss_.

"Not the first time." _Kiss_.

"Do you want this?" _Kiss_.

"Are you sure?" _Kiss_.

Cas closes his eyes, rests his face against Dean's. "Yes," he whispers. 

Dean kisses him and Cas grinds his crotch against Dean's. They're both hard and the friction makes them both gasp. 

"Dean," Cas says into Dean's mouth. 

Dean pulls away, grabbing his hand, and leads him out of the kitchen. "I don't know how the hell this works but we're gonna figure it out," he says, marching down the hall, pulling Cas behind him. 

Dean pulls him into the bedroom and closes the door. When he turns Cas is _right there_. Cas kisses him, hard, needy, tongue invading Dean's mouth. Dean pulls at Cas' tie, slips it from around his neck and throws it on the floor. He starts unbuttoning Cas' shirt, kissing his neck, their stubble rubbing together. Cas lays his head over to the side, breathing fast as Dean slides the shirt off his shoulders, kissing down his collar bone. 

Cas grabs the bottom of Dean's shirt and tugs at it. Dean lifts his arms and Cas yanks it up and off, running his hands down Dean's bare chest. Dean slides his hands over Cas' arms, around his shoulders. Cas is fumbling with Dean's belt and Dean smiles into his kiss. He reaches down and unbuckles it, then runs his palm over the bulge in Cas' pants. Cas bites his bottom lip, his breath catching. 

Dean unbuttons and unzips Cas' pants, letting them fall to the floor, they pool around his feet. He's not wearing underwear. He's hard as a rock, cock standing straight up. Dean wraps his hand around it. He's never had anyone's dick in his hand but his own, but he knows that what feels good on his own dick will feel good to Cas too. He slides his fist down and back up, squeezing tightly on the head. Cas almost loses his balance.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" Dean says against his mouth. 

"Yes, Dean..." Cas sounds breathy, turned on, it makes Dean crazy. 

He pushes Cas back to the bed, shoving him down onto his back. He lies down beside him, kissing his neck and ear. He wraps his hand around Cas' dick again. Dean still has his jeans on, Cas is desperately trying to get them open. Dean smiles and laughs a little. He stands, first pulling off Cas' shoes and pants, then his own. He lies down again, both of them naked from head to toe. 

Their hands explore, touching, feeling, learning every curve and angle of each other. Cas moans, grinds into Dean's hand, against his hip. Cas gently wraps his hand around Dean, he's hot and hard and Cas is careful, not wanting to squeeze too tight. 

Dean reaches down and wraps his hand over Cas', tightening his grip. "Like this, Cas, I like it like this." 

Cas closes his eyes, totally lost in the moment, not believing any of this is real. It has to be a dream. "I want you so much," he says softly. 

"I know you do. I want you too, I want you so bad. You want me inside you?" Dean asks. 

Cas nods, "Please," he whispers. 

"We have to get you ready," Dean says. 

Cas shakes his head. "No, you won't hurt me," he says, eyes still closed, lost to everything but the feeling of Dean touching him, him touching Dean. 

"No, Cas, we have to." Dean sits up, opening the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He pours some on his hand, slicking his fingers. He leans over Cas sliding his slick hand over Cas' dick, making Cas whimper. He runs his fingers down, around the rim, slicking the opening. Cas presses down toward his finger. Dean slides one finger in slowly, Cas is relaxed, but tight. 

"Holy shit." Dean slides another finger in, fucking Cas with two fingers, feeling for his prostate. He knows where it should be, he's had women hit his own before. He knows he's found it when Cas says his name loudly, bucking his hips.

"That feel good?" He kisses Cas, and Cas can't even kiss him back. 

"Please, Dean, please," Cas begs. 

He positions himself between Cas' legs, spreads them open, and rubs some lube over his dick. He lowers his hips, lining his dick up to Cas' ass, and rubs the head around the rim. Cas clutches his shoulders. 

"Please," Cas whispers, he pulls Dean's head down to kiss him. 

Dean pushes in slowly, Cas moaning. It's so tight, impossibly tight, he's not going to fit. 

"Fuck, Cas, oh fuck, you tell me if this hurts, ok? I'll stop if it hurts..." Dean's face is screwed up, lips pulled back and teeth showing. "Fuck," he says again. 

"It doesn't hurt, please, I want you." Cas can't hold still, he writhes on Dean's cock. 

Dean is all the way in, his hips pressed flush against Cas' ass. He holds still, waits a second for Cas to adjust. "You ok?" Dean looks into those blue eyes, pupils blown wide, half closed. 

"Yes, I want you so much," Cas says, the side of his mouth turning up in a half smile. 

"Yeah well, you got me." 

Cas smiles, teeth showing. 

"I'm gonna fuck that smile off your face," Dean says, slowly pulling back, dragging his cock almost all the way out. He pushes back in, slow, friction driving them both crazy. 

"Yes. Yes..." Cas says. He reaches down, hands landing on Dean's ass, shoving him in hard. 

Dean groans, "Dammit, I won't last like that, you're so fucking tight," he says.

"I don't care, go, just _move_." 

Dean pulls out and slams in, making Cas gasp. 

"You like that? You like my cock in your ass?" Dean says into his ear. 

"Yes, Dean, Ohhhh..." Cas says as Dean slams in again. 

"Fuck, I won't last..." He tucks his head into the curve of Cas' neck. 

Cas grabs Dean's face, pushes his head up, and looks into his eyes. 

"I don't care, hard, fast, _now_ ," he says. 

Dean doesn't hold back, he fucks Cas, fucks him hard, until Cas is moaning and desperate to come. Dean pushes the edge, trying to hold it back, wanting to last a little longer, get Cas there. 

He reaches down and wraps his hand around Cas' dick. His hand is still slick with lube and he twists it around the head, making Cas jerk. Dean arches his back, trying to get the right angle, he lets go of Cas' cock and slips his hands under his ass, lifting him slightly. 

He hits it. He knows because Cas cries out. Cas wraps a hand around his own dick, jerking and moaning. 

"You gonna come for me, Cas? You ready?" Dean is sweating, pumping into Cas, he wants to come. He needs it. 

"Yes, please, Dean!" Cas is whining and whimpering. 

Dean arches his back again, lifting Cas slightly higher and strokes his cock over that sweet spot inside. Cas yells, moaning Dean's name, hand stroking himself. Long ropes of come shoot out onto Cas' stomach, and the sight of it sends Dean over the edge. 

He loses his rhythm, rutting into Cas, following right after him. He comes, he comes really hard, filling Cas. Cas feels the hot come inside him and he moans, sliding his palm through the come on the head of his dick. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, that tight ass is killing me." Dean slumps over onto Cas, collapsing onto his chest. 

Cas can't move, he's pinned under Dean. He gently wraps his arms around Dean's head. 

"That was good, Dean." He says, smiling that half smile. 

Dean looks at him, smiling back, "Yeah, hell yeah it was." 

"Can we do it again now?" Cas asks, serious. 

Dean laughs, pressing his mouth to kiss those full lips. "Probably not," Dean says. 

Cas' face falls, he looks hurt. Dean puts his palm to Cas' cheek, sliding his thumb over the cheekbone.

"No baby, no, I just meant I can't do it again yet. Not that we'll never do it again," Dean says. 

"You gotta give me awhile to get my mojo back." He winks. 

Cas smiles, a big, open smile. He nods. 

"Although, you keep smiling like that and it won't take me long. C'mere." He says, kissing Cas again. Cas sighs, kissing him back.


End file.
